Just a Peace of Me
by SuperJonnyBoy
Summary: Jake is an adventurous Amity gymnast with a drive for the wild side. He likes to push himself athletically and though he sounds like a Dauntless, he is truly a peaceful Amity at heart. He makes his decision and falls in love but will his love get him killed? Jake finds that not everyone is as accepting as Amity and the world can be an evil, twisted place. Warning: SLASH! MaleXMale!
1. I am Jacob Xavior Vail

**I am Jacob Xavior Vail**

_This is a fun fanfiction. I'm not writing this for any particular reason so if you don't like it don't read it. I would love to know how I could make it better but don't just blatantly bash my work! Thanks!_

The fields of the Amity plains looked smaller then they had when I was a child. I remember looking out and thinking that the _empty_ fields went on forever but you can see small abandon houses, hillsides, and the remnants of old roadways to other cities and civilizations that we assume no longer exist.

"Jacob!" my mother's voice rang clearly in my ear. Even though, there was a 30 meter distance between us and a powerful howling wind. I guess there was a reason that they called it the windy city before the war.

I only knew that because of an Erudite girl I had met at school. It was a particularly windy day and my hat wasn't staying on my head. That is when the girl proceeded to fill my head with such useless knowledge. I didn't know why but Erudites always seem to want to show off their superior intelligence.

"JACOB!" her voice rang again more impatiently. She wasn't being mean. She thought that I was being disrespectful and in Amity that is a symbol of being rude, which in turn is showing you are not trying to be peaceful.

"Sorry, I was zoning out mom!" I yelled back. Hopefully she heard me.

"It's time to go! You have gymnastics practice!"

I had obviously lost track of time. I hadn't forgotten about gymnastics, I just wanted to be outside the fence a little bit longer. In Amity, most of the people are farmers but a special few who show promise in the arts are granted with the privilege of training to be entertainers for all the factions. Luckily, I was one of the few and had been training since 3 years old to be a gymnast and a dancer.

The down side to my gymnastics training was that I only got 3 hours outside the fences to farm each week, 1 hour on Wednesdays and 2 hours on Saturdays.

My mother and I began walking back to the large fence surrounding the city. The doors opened up and we quickly walked inside.

"Thank you." My mother said with a wave and a smile as we passed two Dauntless guards who had opened up the door.

One of them grunted back and I always took that as a sort of _'you're welcome.'_

We boarded a small trailer full of other Amity workers who had to return back to our headquarters as well.

**~~XXX~~**

I arrived at the gymnastics studio and the instructor quickly got me started on a warm-up. The warm up was followed by a 45 minute arm workout, 15 minutes of intense core training, and a 1 hour long tumbling session. Then we had a 45 minute dinner break at 7:00pm. We got 15 minutes to stretch and warm up and promptly at 8 we began an acrobatic jazz dance routine that we learned in an hour and a half. After that we cooled down and we were free to go home.

As I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, my dance partner Shaina began walking with me. We lived just a block away from each other and usually walked with one another so there was nothing awkward about her sudden appearance.

"So, are you ready for aptitude testing tomorrow?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I said wondering what she was thinking. It was obvious I was going to get Amity. I was Amity from head to toe. Nothing about me screamed anything else and besides Amity was the only faction that would openly accept my sexuality, except for maybe Dauntless but I assume that every guy there is a macho, homophobic, ladies man. Not that I wasn't strong or masculine or… macho, it was just that I liked other men instead of women and in Amity that didn't matter to anyone.

"Well aren't you afraid they are going to tell you that you're not Amity."

"No. I'm pretty sure I'll be an Amity." I responded with a smile.

"But say you aren't." Shaina said laughing. "Haven't you even imagined how cool it would be to be in another faction?"

I thought about what she said for a second. I guess I hadn't considered what being part of another faction would be like since I was a child.

"I mean, being smart like Erudite or honest like Candor."

"Or brave like Dauntless!" I said thinking about it with a smile. I don't know where my sudden joy for Dauntless came from but it was there when those words left my mouth.

"Don't get too excited." She laughed joking around with me and I chuckled back nervously. "We are still Amity at heart."

She turned to walk up her the cobble stone walkway, toward her house. "Have a good night."

"You too." I said still thinking about what she had said. _"We are still Amity at heart."_

Was I really Amity at heart. I mean I was gentle and forgiving but that didn't mean I was truly Amity because I was also competitive and daring. I wanted things to change and get difficult. I wanted a challenge. These though got me to thinking of a whole new side of myself I didn't know I had but who was I kidding? Shaina was right.

Don't forget that you're Amity. Don't forget where you came from. Amity.


	2. Am I Amity

**Am I Amity?**

_Hope you enjoy it. Loving writing it so far! Let me know what you think!_

This was it, my moment. I was standing in front of the door to my test, the test that would tell me who I truly was inside and out.

Ever since my conversation with Shaina last night about what another faction would be like, I have been thinking about Dauntless. I thought about being tough, jumping off trains, defending people. It sounded amazing but then I thought about how they show being tough. Hurting other. How they defend the people of our city. Hurting others. That is what it came down to, was hurting other. I didn't know if I could handle it. I didn't know what kind of mental stress those conditions would do to me.

But, I wouldn't have to worry about that. I am Amity.

The door opened and I entered the room, covered in mirrors on all sides and lit up with a dim yellow light. I felt a weird energy coming from the Candor male sitting next to a large padded chair.

"Please sit." He said plainly.

I sat and looked up at the mirror on the ceiling. It made me feel comfortable to be surrounded by the yellow light. I grew up with the color yellow so I guess that it was just a subconscious comfort blanket.

The Candor man was dressed as most Candor do, in a sleek white suit with a black undershirt and a white bow tie. His eyes were the most lifeless shade of blue possible, almost grey and his hair was a greying dirty blonde color.

Looking in the mirror I compared myself to him. My hair short and chocolate brown, perfectly styled into a clean effortless wave. My eyes were blue like his were but a much brighter blue. Many people had told me that my eyes were the shade of blue that a robin's egg is. My cheek bones were much more defined and my jaw line was chiseled and easily seen, where as his was covered by a slightly pudgy layer of skin and fat.

I snapped out of my judgmental views of this man that I had never met and had no knowledge of. I guess that I am quite vain and therefore could never be Abnegation. I also would never say those things out loud. Therefore I wasn't a Candor either.

"Drink this." The man said in a monotone manner.

I took the clear liquid and with no questions put the glass to my lips. The substance had no taste and had no feeling in my mouth or throat. It was as if I hadn't swallowed anything. The Candor stuck a wire to my head that ran back to the machine.

I closed my eyes for a second as a weird feeling came over me and when I opened them the test had begun.

_**~~XXX~~**_

I was back in the cafeteria we had eaten lunch in this afternoon. What was going on? Before me there were two baskets, one containing cheese and the other a knife.

"Chose." A female voice rang from behind me. I didn't turn to look I just did as she said. I grabbed the cheese from the basket fearing that I would have to fight something if I chose the knife.

My fears were correct in assuming because immediately the baskets were gone and all that stood before me was an angry dog. It looked as though the dog was hungry and with a small amount of applicated reason, I got down on my knees and called the dog toward me, offering him the cheese.

"Here doggy, doggy."

As the dog reached me it took the cheese and immediately became friendly. It no long had a problem because it was being fed but suddenly a little girl appeared.

"Puppy. Puppy!" She said walking toward the dog.

Somehow this agitated the dog instantly and caused it to burst into a sprint at the little girl. She screamed, running the other way and instinctually I ran after the dog. I somehow caught up with it immediately and I had no other choice but to tackle it. I didn't want the girl to get hurt and that was the only quick thinking I could do.

Suddenly the dog was gone I was alone again, this time in the testing room. Just me, no equipment and no chairs. Just me. In all of the mirrors I saw myself I saw every little thing about me as if I now had an enhanced sense of perception. I saw everything that I wish I could change and everything that I love about myself. I walked toward the mirror and reach my hand out to touch my refection but out of nowhere I was reaching for an overhead bar. I grabbed on to it quickly because I was standing and the bus I was on was incredibly bumpy.

An angry looking man with a deformed face was clenching a newspaper with extremely unnecessary force.

He looked up at me with intent "Do you know this man?" He asked pointing at the headline. '_Mass Murderer' _was all that caught my attention. The picture of the man looked familiar. It looked like someone I knew but I couldn't put a name to him.

"No, I'm afraid I don't sir." I replied softly with a smile.

He stood up and looked into my eyes "You're lying!" The man yelled.

"Sir, I'm not lying. I do not know this man." I guess I was sort of lying because I recognized the picture but I couldn't give this man any information on him so what was the point of telling the guy I knew him.

"It could save me! Stop lying!" The man yelled right in my face. I could feel his breath on the bottom of my chin and top of my neck.

I began to quickly get uncomfortable. "I do not know him sir." I said again.

I was suddenly pulled from the simulation. Thank god. The Candor man was sitting there plainly again.

"This is real. The simulation is over." He spoke.

I took a few deep breaths and settled myself down. "What are my results?" I asked calmly.

"Your result is Amity." His monotone voice rang.

I am Amity.


	3. Am I Amity Pt 2

**Am I Amity Pt. 2**

_Again give me some feedback. I would love to make it better! Hope you enjoy! _

I returned home after aptitude testing. I didn't have gymnastics practice today; our teacher, Miss Lindsey decided that we deserved time off during such an important decision making time in our lives. Though, I sort of wish that I did have something to take my mind off of tomorrow. I didn't want to think about my options any more than I already had.

I thought that knowing I belonged to Amity would verify my 'want' of staying here. I thought that knowing where I belonged in our city would make my life easier but it hasn't. I began to think about what Miss Matthews said about the test.

"_The test is meant to show you where you would be best suited to live a productive life in our city but the choice is yours to make. I want you to make a decision based on the knowledge you have of yourself. Don't try to be someone you're not…" _

Jeanine was such a powerful speaker and an intellectual thinker. I loved her ability to move people but I didn't know what to think of her natural nature as an Erudite, to be a 'know it all', the ability to manipulate a person's perception and turn something harmless into something evil and deadly. It's a scary thing when words can do so much.

When I entered my room, I immediately layed on my bed and tried to sleep. At first, my attempts weren't successful but eventually my mind cleared enough for me to drift into a dark slumber.

"_Chose."_

_The voice rang in my head. Where was it coming from? _

"_Chose." The voice said again._

_I looked behind me, nothing but darkness. Where am I?_

"_Chose." It said again._

_I looked at the two baskets in front of me but this wasn't like the aptitude test. There was a knife in both baskets and I didn't want to grab the knife._

"_Chose."_

_I tried to yell out "NO!" but instead my mouth just opened. No words and no sound escaped from inside of my vocal cords. _

"_Chose."_

_I didn't have a choice. It was knife or knife. What was I supposed to 'chose.'_

"_Chose."_

_I felt my hand begin to rise from my side. I wasn't moving it, what is happening?_

"_Chose."_

_It reached forward to the knife on my left. Why was I doing this?_

"_Chose."_

_I tried to stop myself. I tried to scream again._

"_Chose."_

_My fingers trembled as I tried to resist the force I had toward my uncontrollable hand but it was no use. I felt the tip of my middle finger brush up against the handle of the blade._

"_Chose."_

"Jake."

"AGGGH!" I screamed as I quickly sat up from a dead sleep.

"Are you okay dear?" my mother asked very concerned for my well-being. She was over protective to begin with and this nightmare probably caused some major concern.

"I'm fine just a bad dream mom. Thank you."

"Okay…" She said wanting more from me than just that small explanation but she wasn't going to push the subject. "Well you have 15 minutes till we must leave for the Choosing Ceremony."

"Thank you." I said throwing my feet over the side of my bed.

I stood and she exited my room while I undressed and found appropriate attire for the Choosing Ceremony. I picked out a long sleeve red-orange shirt and a pair of tight red cotton pants. I styled my hair quickly and walked down the stairs. Quickly, I brushed my teeth in the kitchen sink and put in my contacts.

I had worn glasses before but I hated them and switched to contacts. The glasses also got in the way during gymnastics so they were a detriment to my tumbling.

After I finished getting ready, it was time to leave for the ceremony. It was time to go make my choice. What faction? Amity.


	4. Am I Amity Pt 3

**Am I Amity Pt. 3**

_This is the last part of Am I Amity! Hope that you are ready for the good parts! Feedback please. Thank you!_

Standing on floor one, of the building, where they were holding the Choosing Ceremony was a very nerve racking thing to deal with. There were so many people in the space that it made the building seem small. My claustrophobia didn't allow me to stay inside the building while everyone was in the bottom floor. I had to wait outside for a little while until people started making their way up stairs.

Abnegation as usual used the stairs because the elevator was self-indulgence and Dauntless used the stairs because they were in shape and enjoyed the ability to run free. Candor was rude and 'honestly' (haha no pun intended) were lazy and didn't want to walk up stairs. Erudite was completely unathletic and most of them were extremely out of shape so the elevator was the best option. Amity was the last faction to make it up stairs. We allowed everyone to move ahead of us while they made their way up stairs and to their seats. It was unpeaceful to push through a crowd or to get in someone else's way. If it irritated them then it was against our culture. Against Amity.

Eventually, the masses had cleared out. There was still a line to the elevator and one or two people moving up the stairs. Obviously my mother and I chose the stairs and we walked up the stairs side by side.

"You know I love you?" My mother said rubbing my back.

I gave her a puzzled look. How could I respond to that? Did she expect that I would switch factions? Why would I do that? What am I going to do? I had completely forgotten that I was about to make the most important decision of my life.

Amity. My home. My entire life was rooted in this place that I grew up in and learned lessons in. A place of peace and beauty but it was constant. There was no change to be adapted. I went to gymnastics, went home, went to farm, and that was it. That was all I had ever done with my life. I literally haven't been anywhere else except school.

Dauntless. A mystery. It is a place where I could live a new fun exciting life with constant change that would make me stronger. There would always be something new around the corner and something amazing to experience but there would be bad too. It wasn't a peaceful place. Dauntless was the opposite of Amity in that respect and though I could fight, I would have a hard time finding a reason to. I would be in a constant battle with the other half of me that has been implanted with Amity traits and traditions.

"No matter what your choice is, I will always love you. You are my baby. No matter how big and strong you get-"

'_Big and strong' _does she know I'm choosing Dauntless or thinking about choosing? Am I choosing Dauntless?

"-you will always be the tiny little boy I held as a child and the little tyrant I raised to be a productive member of this city."

I stopped her on the step that we were on. Wrapping my arms around her I felt her hands hold tightly onto the back of my shirt. Her head resting on my upper chest and my head resting just above hers, I was doing all I could to hold back tears. They came anyway. There wasn't any sounds just tears.

"I love you too mom…" I said quietly trailing off. Was this going to be the last hug I give her? Was this going to be the last time I see her?

We entered the ceremony room which was almost full. We found our seats in the Amity section and shortly after we sat the ceremony began. A man from Abnegation began to speak about our choice today. I didn't know him but I assume that it was Marcus, an Abnegation leader. He told us the choice is ours and then the choosing began. My head was spinning. What am I doing? Dauntless or Amity.


	5. Dauntless at Last

**Dauntless at Last**

_Hope that you are enjoying it. The story is just getting started! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!_

"Zander." The Abnegation man said stoically.

I never understood the reverse alphabetical order. If they were trying to make it fair you would think that we would draw names or randomize it beforehand. I guess that was just the way that they did it but I still didn't understand it.

"Vern." The man that I supposed was Marcus said.

It was Shaina Vern who had to go and chose her faction. She walked down confidently. Shaina always had confidence. Standing beside all of the bowls, she picked up the knife, cut her hand and held it over the soil filled bowl representing Amity's open plains and farming community.

There was a cheer from the people of Amity as her blood hit the soil. She was staying here with her family and friends but was I.

"Vail."

My turn and I didn't want to show my nerves. I pushed my chest out and walked down the stairs toward the bowls. As I reached the platform, I felt my hands getting sweaty. I looked in each bowl as I picked up the knife and cut my hand.

Glass. See through. Honest. Candor.

Grey Stone. Plain. Selfless. Abnegation.

Water. Changing. Intelligent. Erudite.

Embers. Burning. Brave. Dauntless…

I held my hand over the bowl that I chose. It was me. It was my home. It was where I belonged. The blood fell from my hand and I thought for that split second.

Soil. Nurturing. Peaceful. Amity. Not Me.

The blood hit the embers inside of Dauntless' bowl and it sizzled loudly. An up roar began in the Dauntless crowd as I walked to sit with my new faction. I didn't look at my mom or Shaina. I didn't look at my gymnastics teacher or our leader. I didn't even look at Amity's section.

The energy radiating from the Dauntless section was something that is indescribable. It was powerful and joyous and pure. It felt new. It felt good.

**~~XXX~~**

The ceremony ended and usually I was to sit until most of the room was cleared, but I had forgotten that I was now Dauntless. Immediately, all of the black and red stood and ran for the stairs. They ran down, some flipping over the bars and scaling down craftily.

I followed the group and there was still a large group behind me. I didn't want to be the last one to leave the building what if a Dauntless leader was watching. I wouldn't want to disappoint.

As we pushed our way out the door, we began running up a small grassy hill up to the train tracks. I knew that Dauntless rode trains around and that they jumped on and off them but I never realized how scary that actually was until this moment. Thinking about grabbing on to the train and just going was something scary and if I didn't make it on the train, I would be factionless.

We heard the train horn as it rounded the track toward our position. It got closer and closer until it was right next to me. The air came rushing past me and I felt a rush of testosterone in my body. I ran beside the train for a few steps and naturally, as if I had been doing for years, grabbed a bar and jumped on.

"_That was easy." _I thought to myself but it wasn't easy for others.

I noticed a couple new initiates couldn't grab on. I reached my hand out to one. He grabbed it immediately and I pulled him into the train. There was one more kid who wasn't yet on the train she was just a few step behind the other boy. Again I reached my hand out. She picked up her speed just a little bit and grabbed my hand just as the running platform ended. I hoisted her up into the cart and she was panting heavily.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to calm her down. Making small talk was an easy way to take someone's mind off of the task at hand.

She was pretty. Long bright blonde hair and green eyes that were very soft. Her cloths let me know that she was from Candor and her body let me know she had never worked out. Her arms were scrawny and her waist was no more than a 22. If I didn't know that she was 16, I would have guest her for 12.

"Jessi." She said as she controlled her breathing. "Yours?"

"Jacob." I smiled at Jessi.

She smiled back at me. "You're pretty cute."

"Thanks," I said a little taken back by what she said. "you too." I had to return the compliment.

Jessi laughed. Her laugh was funny. It was a true laugh, not a fake one that you get after a bad joke.

We rode the train in silence for most of the ride. It was hard to hear each other unless you were talking in the other person's ear. It was a fast ride. I thought that we would be on the train for longer but as people started to look at the cars ahead of us, the Dauntless were jumping from the train to the top of a building.

Both Jessi and I stood and waited for the train to line up with the building. There was a large gap between the train and the roof top we were jumping onto but at this point it was jump make it and continue being a Dauntless initiate, jump and fall to your death, or stay on the train and become a factionless. I was taking my chances with jumping.

The building was in front of us. It was time. I took a little step back and ran forward. For a second, I felt like I was in silks in my gymnastics class room but the feeling quickly slipped away when my feet hit the rocky surface of the building. As my feet struck the building, I did a dive roll to take some momentum away.

I stood from my dive roll and took a couple stumbling steps forward. I felt great. My heart was racing. I was challenging myself to do things I never thought I would do. I was Dauntless in that moment. I was Dauntless for life.


	6. Leaving My Past On The Roof

**Leaving My Past On The Roof Top**

_The next one will be up tomorrow or Sunday. Hope you enjoy this quick chapter. Much love! Please review! _

I looked around at all of the people standing on top of the roof. I didn't see the boy I helped get on to the train.

I looked over the edge of the building. No one fell. I looked around again. He must have stayed on the train. I was hoping that he would have taken my help as a way to gain courage but now it was too late. He was stuck on the train and he had to begin his life as a factionless.

"New initiates!" A powerful, deep, scary voice rang across the roof top.

My head whipped in the direction of the voice.

"Let's go!" The man yelled again. I jogged toward him as the new initiates surrounded him.

His face was strong and chiseled. The bones in his jaw were incredibly well defined and gave him a very powerful, masculine look. His cheek bones were noticeable but not prominent keeping him from having any femininity, what so ever. His hair was blonde and gorgeous. It was perfectly styled in a flared back… poof. I don't know how else you explain a hair style like his. It was pushed up like a lot of guys now a days but it was pulled back and slick at the same time. It was perfect. His neck had a tattoo and he had a couple piercings. His eyebrow had two studs, his lip was pierced and his ears both had medium sided gages.

"This is the entrance to Dauntless. Who is going to jump first?" He said nodding off the edge of the building.

_Wait what!? Jump!_

"Someone…"

I don't know why but my body stepped forward.

"You?" His deep voiced questioned me. I could tell that he was incredibly surprised that an Amity transfer was the first to step up and honestly, I was surprised too.

I wanted to answer with words but all I could do was nod and I could barely do that.

"Step up Amity." He said irritated by my obvious fear and pointed to the ledge.

I did as he said. I walked up to the ledge of the roof top. I climbed up on the thin piece of wall that was meant as a safety barrier, so that people wouldn't fall off the building, not so they could mount it to jump off. Ironic.

I looked below at the large opening in the building below me. It was a huge gap. There was no way that I could hit an edge unless it was the edge that I am on right now.

"Let's go Amity!" He shouted and it startled me.

I took a quick deep breath and jumped forward. I was suspended and I felt at home. Again, I had the feeling of being in silks and this time the feeling didn't go away so quickly. I twisted down. I did three full twists and a front tuck in the air before I was harshly stopped by a net. It wasn't painful but it wasn't comfortable either.

When I had stopped bouncing around on the net I was pulled off by another attractive male. Another? Did I think the blonde guy was attractive… I guess so. He was a brunette unlike the other Dauntless. His body wasn't as big as the other guy but his face was a little less intimidating. He had great eyes and lips that were both entrancing. From what I could see he had a tattoo as well. I could only see a bit of it on his neck and it looked like only shapes as well. May be it was a Dauntless thing. Random shape tattoos.

"What's your name first jumper?" The brunette asked me.

"Jacob." I answered a little too quickly and enthusiastically.

"Jacob or Jake? You got one chance for a name down here Amity." He said. His voice was soft but meaning full.

I thought about it for a second. "Jake." I said confidently.

He shouted into the large, dimly lit room. "First jumper from Amity, Jake!"

"Why does it matter where I'm from?" I said aggressively. I didn't know where that came from. I was proud of my Amity roots and I was proud of where I came from. Wasn't I? Didn't I embrace being from Amity? I guess that I sort of adopted the faction before blood motto.

"It's impressive that a kid raised in Amity can gain the confidence to be the first jumper of anyone. Transfers and Dauntless born." He explained.

"But I'm Dauntless now. Shouldn't matter that I came from the _'weakest' _faction." I said still trying to defend myself from this weak Amity image.

"Yeah. I guess you're right kid." He said with a smile. "Welcome to Dauntless."

_This one is short but the next chapter is good. It is going to be long and Jake is going to start finding who he trusts, and finding who he likes. Please Review!_


	7. Tattooed and Touched

Divergent Chapter 7

I had seen a lot today. The chasm, and the pit were beautiful. Not in a pretty and pink way but in the way that something amazing strikes awe into you is beautiful. They were that kind of beautiful.

The sleeping arrangement on the other hand not so beautiful, it was small, dirty, and smelly. It looked like a broken down bunker and the showers were right in the open, for everyone to see.

The blonde brute with the amazingly sexy deep voice was named Eric and the smooth talking brunette was named Four. Well nicknamed, I don't think his actual name was Four but I didn't want to ask too many questions as an initiate. Eric was a Dauntless leader and Four was technology specialist. Though Four seemed more like a people person, there was something special about Eric that I really liked. He was… dark.

I am not a dark person by any standard unless you talk about my tan. Being raised in Amity made me a genuinely soft natured individual. I didn't like making people angry or confrontation with others. I didn't want trouble. I didn't want to fight. Most of all, I didn't want to hurt anyone but I knew that in Dauntless there was going to be no other choice. I had to get over my own insecurities in order to save my own skin. I could help other people along the way, but I couldn't hurt myself to get someone else ahead.

Shortly after we changed into our Dauntless clothing and burned out old factions apparel we were free for looking around and dinner in the hall.

I met up with Jessi, the girl I pulled onto the train, and her friend Alex. He was an Erudite which confused me because Jessi and him had known each other before joining Dauntless.

"What do you want to do?" Jessi asked the two of us.

"I'm not really that hungry." Alex said looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Jessi. "We could just look around for now."

"Okay."

As we walked through the shadowy tunnels of Dauntless we discussed a number of things. Just random things like why we chose Dauntless and, what we were going to miss from home. I said I was going to miss the fields outside the gate. Both, Jessi and Alex were so jealous that I had been outside and I told them what it was like. The open fields, the wind and fresh air. I smiled as I told them about everything like I was reliving my memories.

Eventually we began talking about how the two of them knew one another. Apparently they ran into each other at school one day. They didn't have any classes together obviously. Every faction has their own individual class schedule but we all ate lunch in the same place. That is where Jessi and Alex ran into each other. She made him spill his lunch tray and they became great friends. The sat next to each other at lunch and talked whenever they had free time. When they heard that both of them got Dauntless they knew that they had to go together.

While we were talking we passed a tattoo parlor and Jessi said that we should get tattoos. I didn't know what to think of the idea. I thought that it would be my official Dauntless stamp but it couldn't just be something random. The tattoo had to be meaningful and have some sort of significance.

We entered the tattoo parlor. It was very low lighting like the rest of Dauntless and the music was amazing. It started slow and sounded like folk music but transitioned into super hard hitting dubstep. I think the song was called _Red_.

A woman came out from behind a corner.

"Hey kids!" She said in an inviting tone.

"Hey." I said

"What's up?" Jessi asked.

"Nothing much. How about you kids?" The woman said.

"Looking to get tattoos!" Alex said happily.

"Well then you came to the right place." She said. "What are you thinking about getting?"

As she said this she rang a bell and a short man walked around the corner as well. He looked free of any Dauntless 'markings' except his ears had large plugs in them.

"Need some help Tori?" The man asked.

"Yeah these kids are looking for some tattoos." Tori said with a smile, nodding toward us.

"I think I want a rose on my fore arm." Jessi said pointing to the top of her inner fore arm.

"I can do that." Tori said waving her back into the studio and Alex followed behind.

"How about you kid?" The man said.

I thought about it again. "I want a quote going down my spine."

"Okay." He said waving me back. "What quote?"

"The only sin is mediocrity." I said thinking about the quote. It was true and especially coming from the speaker. The quote was from Martha Graham, a famous dancer a long time before the war. A long time ago, in the dance world they demanded perfection. Critics wanted every movement to be flawless and every line to be clearly seen and though the quote was from a long time ago, I still believe that it applied to today. To my life. I can't be mediocre. I need to be the best. The top.

"Good quote. If you live by it, you'll go far here in Dauntless." The man said with a smile. He sat me down in a chair and typed my quote into a computer. A large selection of fonts and sizes came up.

"How big do you want it?"

"I want it to reach from base of my neck to the bottom of my tail bone." I replied.

"All the way down to the top of your butt?" He said questioningly. "You sure?"

"Yeah." I said positively.

"Okay, stand up." He said turning me around as I stood. He grabbed a measuring tape from a drawer on his desk. "Take off your shirt."

I slid my shirt off. I was pretty comfortable with my body. Being in dance, I had to be okay with being shirtless and with a lack of cloths.

He took the cool metal end of the measuring tape and stuck it to the base of my neck a small shiver went down my back. The man then grabbed a fist full of my boxers and pants and pulled both of them down below my butt cheeks. The boxers were still covering my front end but the back was completely exposed. I had never been in a situation where someone just pulled my pants down like that before but it still didn't bother me. Then all of the sudden, as if by fate, the blonde Dauntless leader named Eric walked into the tattoo parlor.

He looked back to see my bare butt and back muscles, still tense from the cold metal on the measuring tape.

"You can pull your pants up for now." The man said, not realizing Eric had entered the door.

"Hey Matt." Eric said just loud enough to be heard over the music. Even though he said it quietly it still carried because of his deep barreling voice.

"Oh." Matt said turning toward Eric. "Hey Eric. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see if I could get my most recent tattoo finished but it looks like you're busy."

"No dude, I can finish your tattoo today." The guy said. "I actually have the sketches done for it."

"Cool." Eric said with a small smile. His eyes shifted toward me as I pulled my pants over my butt. It was quickly, maybe only for 3 seconds but his eyes scanned up and down my body, as if judging all of the flaws I saw in myself. Sort of like what I did the Candor man in my testing room.

"So," Matt said looking at me. "Search through all of the fonts on this computer and pick one that you like vertically."

"Will do."

As I searched through, I continued to pay attention to Eric and Matt. Matt pulled out a sketch of what looked like computer parts. Like circuit boards in various colors, blues, greens, pinks, yellows. Every color under the sun was inside those circuit boards.

"I don't like all the color choices." Eric said critically.

"What colors were you thinking of?" Matt asked.

"I was thinking darker colors."

"You don't like the bright expressiveness of it. I thought this was a tattoo about expression." Matt said.

Eric was silent for a second. "Okay." He responded after pondering the colors.

"Good. I'll go get my shit. Be right back." Matt said walking into the back of the parlor.

"What are you getting Amity?" Eric said.

There was that scanning of his eyes again. Why does he keep looking at me like that?

I took a second to answer him.

"Can't you speak kid?" Eric raised his voice. It was a low and powerful tone that could easily strike fear into people.

I didn't expect him to talk to me but I thought I should answer before he raised his voice again. "I'm getting a quote down my back." I responded nervously.

"What quote?" Eric asked walking towards me.

"The only sin is mediocrity."

"Good quote." He said to me placing a firm hand on my shoulder and looking at the fonts on my screen.

I had narrowed it down to four fonts I liked a lot but I got caught up in his and Matt's conversation about his tattoo.

Eric ran his hand down my spine. "This one would look good on your back." He said as his hand entered my pants to touch my tail bone.

I held my breath for a second as I shivered from his touch. What was up with Dauntless culture and entering someone's pants without asking? My body tensed up and Eric walking away as Matt came back out with a couple of materials. What was that?

"Take your shirt off Eric." Matt said.

Eric, with no problem removed his shirt. His abs were toned and well defined. The pecks in his chest were solid and large. Eric's arms were quite large and I could tell he was much stronger than I was. As I was searching his body I realized that he knew I was looking at him. Quickly, I looked away and did not look back. Why did I make that so obvious? I never checked out guys so blatantly before but something about him was so alluring and drawing.

Matt plugged, what looked to be, a heating pad into his computer that contained his sketch of Eric's tattoo. He lifted Eric's arm and placed the pad onto Eric's ribs. It stuck as if there was some sort of adhesive on the pad. He typed in a couple of calculations and the pad started to change colors.

"I'll be done in 10 minutes." Matt said walking away from Eric. "You ready kid?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Then let's get this started." He said walking into the back to retrieve some more materials.

Eric's face was facing away from me and I could see that his back was covered in a large tattoo of fire and burning birds. The back of his neck was covered in a random black block shape and it went around to the front as well. I remember seeing the random blocky shape when we first encountered Eric this afternoon.

I thought about him. Does he like me? I mean, he just touched my butt but maybe he was just feeling where my tattoo would be? He can't like me? Obviously it was nothing to him and when I shivered he realized that I like him? God do I like him. Or maybe it is okay in Dauntless. I mean they jump off trains and fight for a living I can imagine that touching a butt is nothing to them.

Matt walked back out with materials and got me set up for my tattoo.

"8 minutes." He said after applying the pad to my back.

**~~XXX~~**

Eric's tattoo finished and the pad was removed. On his ribs there were three large claw slashes and inside of each of the slashes was colorful circuit board. It was an amazing tattoo and it looked great on his side.

Just as Eric was standing up, my tattoo finished. Matt removed the pad and had me look at the tattoo in the mirror. I loved it. I adored the font that was chosen, and the size of it. I just loved it.

"Thank you so much!" I said to Matt.

"No problem."

"How much do I owe you?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"I got it." Eric said looking at me.

I didn't know how to respond. "Thanks Eric."

**Eric's Point of View**

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO!?

"No problem kid." I responded to him nonchalantly.

Why the fuck am I acting like this!? Why am I being nice to this fucking kid!? What is this kid doing to me!? Why did I touch his ass!? What is wrong with me!? Am I… no… fuck that…

Am I… really fucking… falling for him!?


	8. Don't Mind My Manners

**Don't Mind My Manners**

_So just a quick chapter hope you enjoy! _

Walking out of the tattoo parlor I felt his presence behind me. I didn't know whether to be filled with joy that he paid for my tattoo or worried. I liked him, I really really liked him but I didn't think that he was the type of person to just pay for a random stranger. Did I impress him by jumping first? Did he want to mold me into being as dark as the presence that he carried? Or was it just a random act of kindness?

Why am I looking into this so heavily? It was probably like I said _'a random act of kindness.' _Honestly, I really judged him by appearance like I do with everyone.

Is my vanity showing again?

I didn't know what kind of person he was. The only real reasons I had for thinking he was dark were that his voice was deep and ominous, his tattoos and piercings that covered his body, and that he got impatient easily and raised his voice. None of those things made him a bad, dark, or evil person but my idea of him made me look like a bad person.

Jessi had finished her tattoo and Alex was getting his when I had left the parlor. They told me to go get some dinner and they will catch up with me later. Though I didn't mind leaving without them, I would have felt more comfortable talking to someone while Eric was walking behind me.

Beside me!? All of the sudden Eric was there. He was right next to me walking at my pace not passing me, just next to me. He moved so quietly for being so big and his breathing was quite as well. I could tell my breathing got heavier. Maybe not physically noticeable to someone else but I could feel my chest burning and my lungs working twice as hard to only get half the breath that I was receiving before.

He didn't say anything. He didn't look at me or touch me. He was just walking by my side.

"Thank you again." I said, breaking what I thought was an awkward silence.

"Shut up about it Amity." Eric said seriously without looking in my direction.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop with the fucking manners kid." He chuckled.

I had never heard someone actually use the work… 'fuck'... in a sentence. I didn't know what else to say. Maybe I only contained manners and no real deep stuff because my natural instinct was to say _'sorry' _again. Obviously I stopped myself but what else was there to say after that.

Eric looked over at me from the way he laughed at me, I think I was expressing an inner conflict about the whole _'manners' _situation.

"Every year I swear and every year we have one Amity kid who gets the same look on their face."

"I'm sorry…" DANG IT! Why did I say sorry again? "It wasn't that you swore. I am just not use to being told to stop using my manners."

"Well you don't need them here kid." Eric said. "You need to have respect and be brave. That's all. You can be the biggest ass hole you want and no one gives a fuck."

Why is he telling me this? Does he think I'm going to be an ass hole? No obviously not! He knows that I have manners and over use them. He probably thinks that I am actually too nice to get by in Dauntless.

"Why be an asshole?" I questioned try to make the word not sound forced.

It didn't work. Eric laughed "Why not? What does it matter what someone thinks of you if they are working underneath you?"

He had a point there. People's opinions don't matter if they aren't in a position to punish you, but he is wrong. What about having friends? If you push everyone away by being an ass then who do you have to support you in your darkest hours?

"When you're in my position, you can do anything without having to deal with what people think about you because if they question you, they end up dead." Eric explained grimly.

My heart jumped up into my throat when Eric said the word _'dead.' _If he was so willing to kill people or let people hate him then why was he being so nice to me? Me of all people, the new transfer from Amity. Amity, the faction that has never had a successful transfer to Dauntless. So why me?

"Sounds like a lonely life to me." I said staring straight forward. I didn't want to look at him when I said it. There was a good chance that when I said that he would hit me without question. He might beat me to a bloody pulp because he obviously had more experience fighting then I did and more shear strength. I held my composer and waited for something, for anything.

"Lonely makes you stronger." He said after a thoughtful pause.

I spat words out without contemplating. I wasn't yelling but the words just came out of my mouth without a thought. "Lonely is cowardly."

That was the moment. I felt the presence in the air change. All of the sudden I was up against the wall. My eyes were closed tightly and hands were against the cold stone behind me. I could barely feel the ground underneath my feet, it was almost as if I was just slightly hovering off the ground.

My shirt was bunched in Eric's incredibly strong grip. His elbows were pushing into my stomach just above my hip bones. Naturally he led with his right foot, I could feel his knee pushing against my left knee, and his left foot was back for move force to hold me against the wall. I was waiting again. This time I knew it was coming. This time I was ready for anything.

_So just did a short chapter! Hope you liked it! I am still trying to get a grasp on how to portray Eric's "love at first sight" while keeping his dickish, evil presence. Give me some feedback or some tips if you have any suggestions and don't forget to review and follow if you like it! Much love! :)_


	9. Bipolar

**Bipolar**

_Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for support! _

My heart should have been beating faster. I know that my body should have been shaking. I should have been afraid of him. I should have been scared for my life. But I wasn't.

I wasn't afraid. I was ready for whatever Eric was going to do to me and I expected that he would hurt me quite a bit do to the fact that I called him a _coward. _

He had me against the wall with all of his force driving me into the wall. It was almost like he was trying to push me through the solid stone tunnel. I opened my eyes to see Eric seething in rage. I could tell that this wasn't going to just be a slap on the wrist.

"Did you just call me a fucking coward, you Amity piece of shit?" Eric said through clenched jaws.

I didn't answer. I thought he was asking a rhetorical question but he wasn't. With all his might, he pulled me a couple inches away from the wall and then quickly slammed me backward again. My back took most of the force and my head bounce backward. I tried to make my head hit as gently as possible but when a man of Eric's size and strength slams you into a wall. It hurts. A lot.

"I said 'Did you just call me a FUCKING COWARD, you AMITY PIECE OF SHIT!?'" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I didn't know that his voice could get so loud. It had even more base when he yelled.

"I said that being lonely by choice is cowardly." I answered quickly not wanting to be slammed into the wall again.

Even though I answered him, he pulled me from the wall again and smashed me into the hard rock once more. My eyes went blank for a second and I felt a flash of numbness over my body.

"What the fuck do you know about being brave?" He asked quietly.

"I don't…" I answered.

He paused for a moment. Eric didn't know how to react to that. He assumed that I would have another quick witted answer but I didn't. I didn't know anything about being brave. That is why I came to Dauntless.

"I don't know anything about being brave. That's why I'm here." I said looking into his bright blue eyes.

Slowly his grip released my shirt and I felt my feet touch the ground again. I had a pounding head ache. Eric started to walk away with no words. He just turned his face looking to the floor with a lack of confidence. He was distraught. Lost.

As he turned my body went numb. My head ache turned into a blanket of blackness covering my eyes. Everything disappeared and the last thing I heard was my name shouted in a low basie voice.

**~~XXX~~**

I woke up to the sound of alternative rock music. I was lying in a large, queen sized, bed. There was an ice pack on my forehead and heat wraps on my back and neck. My body was achy and my head was still pounding. I know that I passed out but where did I end up?

I heard thumping and yelling, over the music, coming from another room.

I pulled myself out of the bed that I was laying in with a little difficulty and walked toward the closed door. I touched the cold metal knob and could feel the vibration of the music through it. Opening the door I entered into a huge open kitchen, living room, dining room area. It was covered in rock but not like the rough stone tunnels.

The yelling sounded more like grunting and growling as I got closer to the source of the noise. I was walking toward another door on the other side of the large living area. Walking across the room, I noticed the sound system that was playing the music. The song had just changed to "Collide" by Howie Day, an amazing band from the 1990's. We had actually danced to this song in our dance class two years ago and I had fallen in love with it immediately.

I reached the door and turned the knob. I opened the door to reveal a large concrete room. There was a large navy blue mat on the floor with a big white circle and a point in the center. There was a pulley system that raised a lowered a large punching bag from the ceiling to the floor and standing with his back toward the door, hitting the punching bag, was a shirtless and sweaty Eric.

He didn't hear my entrance but I wasn't worried. I just wanted to watch. I closed the door and put back against the wall. I slid down to a sitting position on the floor.

Eric's fist hit the bag so hard I thought that it might bust open at any moment. He grunted and yelled through each punch as if he was releasing an emotional barrier that he had been building up for a while.

His back muscles rippled with each movement that he made. His deltoids were huge and his obliques were so perfectly toned. The sweat on his back made him glimmer and his blonde hair was a mess. It made him look like even more of a badass. I thought that he looked hot… Did I really just think that?

Flipping his blonde hair backward, he turned toward the door and realized I was sitting there.

"You should still be in my bed Amity." Eric said flatly.

"I woke up and wanted to see what you were doing." I said trying to push myself off the ground but my back muscles were seizing up.

Eric walked over and bent down to help me. His strong arms grabbed my waist and gently pulled me up to his side. Naturally my arm went around his back and gripped tightly onto his side. I thought that I was going to walk with his help but after I was on my feet, he swooped me into a cradled position. I mean by no means am I 'fat' but I am pure muscle. I weigh 200 pounds on average and he picked me up into his arms like I weighed nothing.

"I can walk." I said not wanting to cause him anymore problems.

"I don't want you too." He said looking into my eyes.

I don't know why but the way he said it was suddenly romantic. I felt a spark between the two of us and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. I never would but I felt like I should.

We walked across the large living space and back into Eric's bedroom. With the softest touch I have ever felt I touched the bed and heard him leave the room. A shower turned on and I fell back asleep.

I woke up from a little sleep. There was no music and suddenly I felt Eric's body lay down next to me. What is happening? Why is he so comfortable with me?

We laid there in silence for 10ish minutes. His body was so warm and I knew he was awake because his leg was bouncing. There was a small gap between us but sometimes our leg or arms would touch.

"Is being lonely really that cowardly?" Eric asked.

I was shocked. He caused me to have a concussion over this subject and that was the center of all his rage. I didn't know if I wanted to answer but I also didn't want to leave him answerless. What should I do?

"Don't worry," He turned toward me and looked into my eyes. "I won't hurt you again." He said a small smile on his lips.

Suddenly he was a different person. It was as if releasing all those emotions left him as a blank slate ready to be a normal human being.

"It is."

He expression changed from a small smile to a slight frown.

"Could you help me not be lonely anymore?" Eric asked seriously. His eyes began to close and his body started moving towards mine… was this going to be a kiss? Did Eric want to kiss me? I still didn't know Eric's true feelings toward me but, I wasn't going to fight MY feelings for him. Kiss me…

_So this is the first romantic chapter. Like I said it is going to be difficult for me to write specifically from Jake's POV and still capture Eric's feelings. Hope that you are enjoying it! Please give me some feedback! Review! Much Love!_


	10. Bipolar Pt 2

**Bipolar Pt. 2**

He did it. The blonde haired brute, that's super masculine, somewhat emotionless, and the one that gave me a concussion purposefully, just kissed me.

Eric pressed his lips to mine and I returned the kiss. We locked lips for a moment and simultaneously took a breath before he pressed his tongue inside my mouth. His tongue was a lot gentler than I anticipated. I expected him to be rough in bed just like he was in life but he was soft. He was like a big mean looking lion that was actually just a teddy bear all along.

After the kiss, his lips were stuck in a pucker. He had that lost look again. Eric didn't understand what just happened and I could tell that he didn't understand his feelings for me.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked pressing himself out of the bed. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of plaid boxers. Quickly he grabbed some pants and a shirt and threw them on. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Yeah." I answered unsure of what my response should be.

"Then you should leave. I don't want anyone to get the idea that I'm some queer or something." Eric said.

My heart dropped. He's in denial. He doesn't understand his feelings. He doesn't want to tell himself the truth.

"Yeah, I understand." I said with a slight frown. He didn't even look at me as I rose from his bed.

I moved toward the door of the room that was open and into his large living space. I grabbed my shirt off the back of his couch and struggled to get it over my shoulders. I slid it on both arms but I couldn't raise my arms above my head to get my shirt over my head. "Here." His voice was right behind me.

Eric turned me around and grabbed the small of my back. He pulled me to the end of the couch and slowly pressed my body down onto his black leather couch. Again his lips kissed me but this time it was more forceful. It was a lot more powerful and he was in control of this kiss. His hand moved from the small of my back to my neck and his grip became powerful on my throat and under my chin.

He had me gasping for breath this time and I didn't understand the change from soft and passionate, to ashamed, to force and power. I didn't want Eric to go through this kind of unhealthy psychological behavior. I wanted him to just accept himself and be the gentle person I saw in him but life could never be that easy.

Again the kiss ended and this time he raised me off the couch with ease and slid my shirt over my body. "This never happened Amity. You were never here and I don't even know you. You better keep your mouth shut kid or I will be digging a grave for you."

This time he wasn't denying his sexuality he was intimidating me into not telling anyone what happened. Not that I would have said anything in the first place but it was scary to have him actually tell me that he would dig a grave for my body. It was a little unnerving to have a crush on someone who was willing to kill you.

I exited his room and he closed the door quickly behind me. I realized that I was just above the pit. I climbed a staircase down and thought about Eric's bipolar tendencies.

It was scary to have so many emotions all at once thrown at me. I was scared of what Eric could do to me. I was scared to see what this relationship could do to me mentally. I was scared of others finding out. I was scared of what might happen to him or I if people learned of our… whatever it was. I was scared of becoming Factionless. I was scared of losing my Dauntless status. I was scared of disappointing myself. I was scared of disappointing him. But most of all I was scared of losing his affection.

I reached the pit floor and moved toward my room. I wasn't hungry anymore… having your life threatened kinda makes you lose your appetite.

I walked the halls, reached my bed in the middle of the "bomb shelter," and passed out.

**~~XXX~~**

"Get up recruits!" A strong voice yelled.

_Eric? _

"GET UP!" He yelled louder. It was the same yell I heard when I was pinned against the wall.

_Eric. Eric…_

I rolled out of bed quickly and my eyes fixated on him immediately. His blonde hair was styled again and his stature was covered in black cloths that didn't show off his muscles that rippled all over his arms, back, and chest.

I slid into a black t-shirt that was just a little loose. I was already wearing pants and socks so I just slid my feet into my boots. I threw a comb through my hair quickly and grabbed my contact case. As all of the recruits began to follow Eric and a couple other Dauntless members, I slid my contacts into my eyes.

The group reached the pit and as we had all anticipated we were beginning training. As we stood waiting for direction a familiar brown hair beauty stepped forward. Four from yesterday.

"All right kids. Before we start training we have an announcement straight from a leader of Dauntless." Four spoke glancing toward Eric and stepping back into line.

"Alright newbies," Eric started as he stepped forward. "this year I am going to oversee the training and test process with Four here." There was a short agitated chatter between the other initiates but in all honestly I was happy that Eric was going to oversee us. It would make me push harder to impress him.

"The more important announcement" The chatter immediately stopped. There was another announcement. Something more important? "is that one fourth of you will be Factionless at the end of this testing process."

This time there was an eruption among the initiates. They were in a panic. I was stuck in silence, aggravated by their reaction.

"Shut it!" Eric raised his voice.

"This isn't fair! You can't just kick us out of the faction!" an initiate next to me shouted. Bad idea.

"We can and if you aren't good enough to make the cut, we will." He said stepping into the initiates face. When he turned back to stand in front of all the initiates he made a quick glance at me and walked toward the front. I saw a grin spread on his lips but I didn't know if it was for me or because he got enjoyment from intimidating that kid.

"With that, we are going to start hand to hand combat training." Four said stepping forward again.

With that training began. We learned stance, punches, kicks, blocks, grabs, throws, keeping our guard up, how to dodge, counters, reading an opponent's movement and the list goes on. It was intense. I was being pushed to retain so much information so quickly, but at the same time I enjoyed the challenge of learning so much and having the pressure to get it down or be a Factionless. This is why I'm Dauntless.

**~~XXX~~**

"Alright. That's it for the morning. Go get some lunch and be ready at 11:45." Four said nodding toward the hall toward the dining hall.

We rushed toward the hall. We had thirty minutes to get food and digest a bit before more training and none of us wanted to vomit.

All I ate was a burger and some fruit. I wasn't about to stuff myself before some more training. Jessi sat next to me with Alex across the table. They were both eating light too, smart kids.

"So where were you last night?" Alex questioned, honestly wanting to know.

"I just wandered around the pit and by the chasm." I said. "There are lots of tunnels in this place." I explained trying to evade the fact that I was lying.

Jessi gave me a sly look. I forget she is from Candor and knows when people lie most of the time. She didn't say anything but she looked back at her food with a small grin.

"We were just wondering last night. You left before we were done and we thought you would be eating or something." Alex said explaining why they were wondering. He chuckled a little when he explained it to me.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said.

**~~XXX~~**

We returned to the pit and there was Four and Eric standing next to a table with a black cloth over it. There were large targets on the walls. Were we shooting guns? I don't know what else targets could have been used for.

As we reached the targets Four pulled the sheet off of the table revealing a bunch of short, sharp knives. "This is what we are doing this afternoon." He said with a smile.

Was this a joke? Were we really going to throw knives? This was going to be interesting.

_Thank you so much! I adore all the support! Sorry for the VERY VERY late update… I have been dabbling in writing other things as well as finishing up my high school graduation so it has been very busy! Much love to everyone who has supported!_

_If you would like a more adult version I will be posting on . This one is going to be pretty PG with Eric and Jake's relationship. Honestly the second version will be better in my opinion. I am fixing some flaws, putting a bit more personality in, and adding some more to Jake. Hope you read it! My user is SuperJonnyBoy and it will have the same title! Mwah! _


End file.
